


Just A Little More

by Scificitadel



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scificitadel/pseuds/Scificitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki start their own family with their blessing from Asgard. They have only to fear the great darkness of war that is to tear their family apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wrote this a /long/ time ago, its set in Post Avengers time, this was before I heard anything of Thor 2 so it won't be consistant with the films. Hope you enjoy! This is just an opener and I plan to make more chapters so hold on!

He hadn't really thought much of the future. Thor wasn't really like that. As much as he was a very matter of fact being, he believed that nothing could be forseen. Not after his failed coronation, Loki's apparant death and then his return to Midgard; threatening the lives of every innocent (or be it guilty) mortal. 

And he had definitely not expected that after so many issues, and so many heart breaks, that he'd be where he was now. Pacing around their chamber cradling his new born baby daughter. Still unnamed, only 2 days old. They had originally believed her to have been a boy before she was born. But both Loki and Thor were delighted either way. 

Thor was now forced to think of the future more than ever. Sadly Odin had passed and while Thor was still getting used to life without him and his new roles as king, he also had to think of the well-being of his beloved daughter. 

"Thor. You're doing it again..." Loki muttered as a light smile ghosted over the raven god who was still bed bound after a painful 3 day labour. His legs bent at the knee, pulling them up to his chest after the midwife had nursed his back. 

"What if I am...?" He asked softly not pulling his eyees from his daughter soft dark locks of hair and her soft red face as she was rested against her father's shoulder his hand cradling her at her back and her rear. She was so small. To Thor she looked less than a halfling. Sure she would grow to become a strong young warrior or sorcerer or whatever it was she desired. 

"No I like it..." Loki spoke out softly, overly contented at the sight of the child he bore for 9 months cradled by his loving husband. 

The marriage had been brief and private. When they heard of their childs approaching due date they knew it would be wise to settle their marriage. Finally. Loki had looked beautiful. Thor remembered taking his hand before they entered the ceremonial hall together, a dashing contrast of pale white and tanned golden skin. Loki only just beginning to show as he made his vow to his love. He could not have loved anyone else as much as he did Loki. 

And as much as Loki gloats that Thor looked ridiculous in his damned Red cape. Thor only knows that Loki wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Despite the long battle for their fathers blessing. Odin had attended. For he had finally gotten past all worry that the 9 realms would think oddly of the Golden realm, especially when such an odd coupling had formed itself. He had seen just how Loki and Thor were the only ones for each other, their souls entwined endlessly together from the first moment that Loki, just babe in his cradle grasped tightly onto Thor's finger. 

The only thing that Thor was saddened by, along with the grief that took over the family as Odin's death dawned on them all, was that his father would never be able to hold their child, or any more children to come. 

He'd remembered when Frigga came out of their chamber, carrying her in her arms, tears of joy falling down her soft cheeks as she presented her to her father. Thor had tried not to cry, tried not to show how relieved he was after so long of waiting for her. She was stubborn, just like himself. Loki finally having rest after so many hours of tiring labour. 

"Bring her here.. She needs feeding.." Loki told him softly as he reached for the warmed bottles at his bedside, he still ached but it somewhat marked an achievement for himself. "We really do need to name her quite soon, its bad luck Thor...." He sighed as Thor came over with gently steps and laid her into the cradle Loki's arms made for her. 

There was some sentiment in that, as much as Loki may abuse the idea that things are made for a certain purpose, or made for someone. But it was indisputable that Loki's long slender arms were carved so precisely to hold her close to him. They were a mothers arms. 

"Thor, look through that tome over there, with the blue binding." He muttered eyeing it as she fed from the bottle. 

He did as he was asked and began looking through endless pages of names. "What about Aridna?" He asked looking.  
"It sounds too harsh on your tongue.." Loki said looking down at their daughter.  
"She will not be of harsh words. She's soft and delicate...." 

"What of Lana?" He asked him drifting between pages.  
Loki's head perked up and he smiled softly looking to Thor and then to the baby.  
"Leinná..." He said softly  
"Leinná.. Yes..." Thor grinned coming back over to them. Stroking a finger over her pink head slowly. "Our little Leinná" He confirmed. 

 

~¤~

 

Leinná was barely 6 months old when Thor had been hit with the groundshaking news of war.


End file.
